ressurection
by Auctor
Summary: harry tombe dans le coma et pour le sauver, dumbledore fait appel à une connaissance, venez lire svp


Résurrection

Résumé : à cause d'un choc énorme, Harry tombe dans le coma, dumbledore fait alors appel à une vieille connaissance.

Disclamer : rien n'est à moi sauf certaines personnes bien précises.

NOTE EXTRÊMEMENT IMPORTANTE : ceci est la suite de "pitti voyage temporel" donc lisez au minimum le premier chapitre

Harry était en train de manger joyeusement avec tout les gryffondors, il repensait à tout les évènements de l'année dernière et à tout ce qu'il avait vécu l'année dernière. Quand soudain une dizaine de mangemorts apparurent dans la grande salle, immédiatement, une trentaine d'élèves, en majorité des serpentards, les rejoignirent tandis que les autres élèves se rejoignaient de l'autre coté, Harry remarqua que, heureusement, malfoy ne faisait pas partie des futurs mangemorts. Aussitôt, les mangemorts et les futurs mangemorts lancèrent un expelliarmus à l'unisson sur le groupe qui se retrouva à peu prés au même nombre que les mangemorts. Aussitôt, tout le monde se jeta pour le corps à corps. Mais ce que ne vit pas Harry, c'était la table qui se dirigeait droit sur lui, attirée par un mangemort.

Environ deux heures plus tard, tous les mangemorts était vaincus et envoyés à azkaban, les élèves blessés avaient été envoyés à l'infirmerie où les professeurs se relayaient pour mieux évacuer les blessés les plus légers.

Pomfresh : professeur dumbledore, il y a un cas très grave qui mérite votre attention.

Dumbledore : j'arrive pompom.

Un peu plus tard

Dumbledore : qu'y a t'il ?

Pomfresh : c'est Potter, il est tombé dans un coma profond, j'ai de gros doutes quant à son réveil.

Dumbledore : comment cela s'est il produit ?

Pomfresh : il s'est pris une table entière à lui tout seul. Son crâne était presque entièrement fêlé.

Mcgonagall : y a t'il des chances qu'il se réveille ?

Pomfresh : quasiment aucune. (Rogue : YES !)

Dumbledore : il y a peut être encore une chance, laissez moi passer un appel.

Environ 5 ou 6 heures plus tard, 4 personnes, 2 femmes et 2 hommes taillés comme des armoires normandes (style videur de boite de nuit), sortirent de la forêt interdite, et se dirigèrent vers poudlard. Arrivé dans le hall, le groupe fut accueilli par dumbledore.

Dumbledore : Line ! Très chère, ça me fait plaisir de vous revoir.

Line : moi aussi, albus, moi aussi, même si j'aurais aimé que les circonstances soient différentes. Que se passe t'il ?

Dumbledore : hélas, le cas est très grave, venez.

Immédiatement, dumbledore mena Line et sa bande, jusqu'à l'infirmerie pour qu'elle puisse juger du cas par elle-même. Donc une demi-heure plus tard.

Dumbledore : alors ?

Line : nous pourrions faire quelque chose mais c'est à lui de faire le dernier pas, nous pourrions lui expliquer de quoi il en retourne en pénétrant son esprit, mais il paniquerait en voyant un inconnu et son cas s'aggraverait, je dois appeler quelqu'un qu'il connaît très bien, et je sais qui appeler.

Dumbledore : dans combien de temps arrivera cette personne ?

Line : dans quelques heures environ, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vu son état, Harry ne va pas s'envoler.

Pomfresh : comment savez vous qu'il s'agisse de Harry Potter ?

Line : il est très difficile de cacher une cicatrice pareille avec des cheveux aussi rebelles.

Dumbledore : faites ce qu'il faut.

Environ quelques heures plus tard, une personne entra dans l'enceinte, jurant contre Line et grommelant qui lui fallait vraiment une bonne raison pour qu'elle fasse appel à elle. Finalement, elle atterrit devant l'infirmerie et ouvrit les portes avec un grand fracas.

: QU'EST CE QUE TU ME VEUX ?

Line, avec un sourire : comment vas tu ?

: Réponds moi !

Line : moi je vais très bien.

: VAS TU ME RÉPONDRE UN JOUR ?

Line : par contre, Harry ne va pas très bien lui.

: Hein ? Quoi ? Qu'est il arrivé à Harry ?

Line : il est dans le coma, on peut s'en occuper mais tu dois lui parler.

: …d'accord je le ferais, mais pas pour toi. Et je n'ai toujours pas confiance en toi.

Line : oh mais pourquoi donc ?

: T'essaies toujours de me mettre dans des situations gênantes.

Line, feignant l'innocence : mais où vas tu chercher tout ça ?

: J'ai vu le polaroïd !

Line : et merde !

Dumbledore : dites le si on dérange.

: Oh, pardon professeur, je ne vous avais pas vu.

Dumbledore : je sais Kamina (eh oui c'est elle !), mais si pouviez vous dépêcher, je n'aime beaucoup voir Harry sur un lit d'hôpital.

Kamina : oui…oui bien sur.

Kamina se mit en position près du corps inanimé de Harry et planta ses canines dans son cou afin de pénétrer dans son subconscient en se demandant comment il allait réagir.

Harry, lui, était assis dans un endroit entouré par les ténèbres et qui ne semblait avoir ni sol ni ciel. Donc en fait, il flottait tranquillement au milieu des ténèbres quand une forme se matérialisa tout près de lui et qu'il ne tarda pas à reconnaître.

Harry, intrigué : Kamina ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

Kamina, avec un sourire : je pourrais te demander la même chose mais je connais la réponse. En fait, je…

Harry : oui, je sais, tu n'es qu'une hallucination et je suis dans le coma, c'est ça ?

Kamina --# : …A moitié, bon oui, tu es dans le coma mais JE NE SUIS PAS UNE HALLUCINATION !

Harry : aïe ! Tu m'as bousillé les tympans, et d'abord, si t'es pas une hallucination, comment ça se fait que tu sois là et que je parle, normalement je devrais être un légume allongé sur un lit d'hôpital.

Kamina : le subconscient, ça te dit qqch. Bon, en fait, je dois te parler d'un truc important qui te concerne pleinement.

Harry : voldemort est revenu ?

Kamina : il était déjà revenu quand t'es tombé dans le coma, imbécile !

Harry : ah oui ! Bah c'est quoi alors ?

Kamina : eeeuuuh comment dire, disons que pour "soigner" ton coma, on a du te faire un petit truc.

Harry : quoi comme truc ?

Kamina : beeennnn…tu veux vraiment le savoir ?

Harry : oui

Kamina : bon d'accord, on t'a transformé en vampire.

Harry, désorienté : hein ?

Kamina, précipitamment : on avait pas le choix, Harry, c'était ça ou tu restais dans le coma de façon irréversible.

Harry : ça va, calme-toi, j'ai jamais dit que je refusais d'être un vampire. Seulement je pensais pas que ce serait aussi tôt. Bon, on sort par où ?

Kamina, avec un sourire : tu es déjà en train de sortir, à tout à l'heure.

Harry vit l'endroit autour de lui devenir de plus en plus lumineux et sentit son corps s'alourdir alors qu'il était aussi léger qu'une plume l'instant d'avant. Alors qu'il semblait aller vers un endroit où les lois de la physique semblaient reprendre leurs droits, il sentit une douleur fulgurante traverser sa cicatrice, l'obligeant à fermer ses yeux en larme, et entendit un rire glacial qu'il reconnut comme étant celui de voldemort. Il fit de suite le rapprochement entre sa douleur et le rire. Quand le rire et la douleur disparurent, Harry rouvrit les paupières et s'aperçut qu'il était revenu dans le monde réel.

Dumbledore était à son chevet ainsi qu'une petite partie des professeurs et 4 personnes dont il ignorait l'identité. Tout le monde le regardait avec un air à la fois heureux de le revoir et inquiet pour une raison inconnue. Au moment où il voulut s'asseoir sur son lit, une douleur dans son cou lui indiqua que Kamina y était toujours accrochée, c'est à ce moment qu'un flash brilla dans la pièce.

Line, secouant la photo : tant pis pour l'effet de surprise, mais ça reste marrant quand même.

Harry : vous êtes qui vous ?

Line : je m'appelle Line et voici Light.

La jeune fille âgée d'environ une vingtaine d'année s'avança, l'air joyeux et sourit à Harry de façon tout à fait innocente.

Light, ultra joyeuse : salut !

Harry : euh…salut…mais vous faites quoi dans l'histoire ?

Line : oh et bien nous sommes…

Kamina, se décrochant du cou de Harry : …des personnes que je déteste ! Et tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de prendre une photo, j'aurais du exploser l'appareil.

Line : oh qu'est ce que t'es rabat-joie…en plus regarde, c'est ton meilleur profil. Rholala qu'est ce que t'es photogénique

Kamina : Donne-moi cette photo !

Line, gamine : meuh pourquoi ?

Kamina : Donne-moi cette photo ! Je ne le répéterai pas.

Line : j'ai pas envie.

Kamina : comme tu voudras, je compte jusqu'à 3, si à 3, t'as toujours pas rendu la photo, ça va être ta fête.

Kamina commença son compte à rebours, lentement, très lentement afin de jouer avec les nerfs de toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce, domaine dans lequel elle excellait.

Kamina : un !

La respiration de Line s'accéléra tandis que ses mains tremblaient légèrement.

Kamina : deux !

Line commença sérieusement à paniquer et son visage n'exprimait plus aucune malice

Mais carrément de la terreur.

Kamina : tro…

Line, cédant : d'accord tiens !

Line jeta la photo qui fut rattrapée par Kamina, tout sourire.

Kamina : merci bien.

Line : tu m'énerves, comment tu fais ?

Kamina, contente : l'expérience.

Harry : quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer la situation ?

Dumbledore, qui s'était tut depuis un moment, prit la parole.

Dumbledore : eh bien, pour résumer, tu t'es pris une table sur la tête. Pour le reste, je pense que tu es au courant.

Line : mais il reste une chose qu'il ignore.

Harry : ah ? Et c'est quoi ?

Line : eh ben…

Kamina, la bâillonnant avec la main : tu ne diras rien !

Line : huuuummmppf.

Kamina : oui, oui, demain.

Harry : allez, je veux savoir.

Kamina : nan.

Harry : s'il te plaaaaiiiit.

Kamina, brusquement : NON !

Harry recula, un peu effrayé par le ton soudain qu'avait employé celle qui lui avait sauvé la vie plusieurs fois. Kamina s'en rendit compte et comprit son erreur

Kamina : pardon, je voulais pas être trop méchante, mais faut que tu saches que c'est pas un petit truc sans importance que je te cache, faut que je l'assume moi-même avant de te l'annoncer.

Harry : pourquoi, ça te concerne aussi ?

Kamina retrouva sa bonne humeur et son sourire malicieux tout en répondant évasivement.

Kamina : peut être. Et toi, tu viens par là.

Line, saisie par le col : gargl…à tout à l'heure Harry.

Light s'approcha encore plus de Harry tandis que Kamina finissait d'emmener line hors de l'infirmerie.

Light : alors, je veux tout savoir : nom ?

Harry : euh…Potter.

Light : prénom ?

Harry : …Harry.

Light : profession ?

Harry : collégien.

Light : nan, ex-collégien, bon passons ; situation amoureuse ? (La plupart des professeurs encore présents s'étranglent)

Harry : célibat…quoi ?

Light, s'éloignant rapidement : c'est tout ce que j'avais besoin de savoir.

Harry : reviens ici tout de suite !

Harry sauta de son lit et, malgré le regard consterné des professeurs et, malgré sa récente morsure au cou, courut après light pour lui reprendre son formulaire.

Au même moment derrière la porte de l'infirmerie.

Kamina : bon, maintenant qu'on est à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, il faut que je te parle du "truc".

Line : pourquoi tu ne veux pas le lui dire ?

Kamina : parce que c'est juste le début de la fic et faut pas tout dire tout de suite.

Line : nan la raison officielle.

Kamina : ah l'officielle, parce que je ne suis pas sure qu'il l'accepte bien. On vient de le transformer en vampire, si je lui dis "ça" maintenant, je vais avoir des problèmes sérieux.

Line : mais qu'est ce que tu racontes, il te connaît bien, je suis sure qu'il l'assumera parfaitement.

Kamina : permet moi d'en douter.

Line : allez, avoue : t'as peur de le perdre, qu'il ne te fasse plus confiance et tout le tremblement.

Kamina : oui, mais je t'en prie, ne lui dis rien.

Line : d'accord, mais je pense que tu devrais lui dire. Sinan comment va Max ?

Kamina : ça va, il se remet doucement…c'est quoi le bruit qu'on entend là ?

Line : ça ? C'est light qui se fait courser par Harry, pourquoi ?

Kamina, regardant par la serrure : qu'est ce qui va passer si jamais il l'attrape ?

Line, calmement : elle va lui mettre un pain dans la gueule.

Kamina, ouvrant les portes : STOOOOOOP !

Harry et light arrêtèrent immédiatement leur bagarre et regardèrent Kamina dans une

position pas très catholique : light sur le dos avec Harry qui est quasiment couché sur elle et qui essaye de la faire reculer en la tirant par le mollet pour pouvoir reprendre le formulaire que light tenait à bout de bras.

Line, joignant les deux mains : oh ! Que c'est mignon. (Puis à l'oreille de Kamina) je suis pas favorable à ça, mais là, ils sont si chooooouuuuu.

Kamina : mais ferme ta gueule ! Bon Harry, je peux savoir exactement ce que tu fais ?

Harry : ben…elle veut pas me donner la feuille !

Light : pas pour tes yeux, trop sensibles, top secret.

Exaspérée, Kamina s'approcha de light qui était trop occupée à se battre contre Harry pour la remarquer et lui piqua la feuille de papier.

Light : hé !

Kamina : alors "nom, prénom : Potter, Harry ; profession : ex-collégien ; situation amoureuse : célibataire ; première impression : canon…"

Kamina ne put lire le reste, du fait qu'elle n'articulait pas et qu'elle n'essayait même plus de parler, se contentant de garder les yeux écarquillés, la bouche grande ouverte et de jeter des coups d'œils entre ce qui était écrit sur la feuille et light qui confirmait avec un grand sourire. Finalement, elle lui rendit la feuille tout en se demandant comment elle pouvait être aussi vicieuse.

Line : euh, où sont les professeurs ?

Light : ils sont partis, ils en avaient marre de nous voir se battre.

Harry : dumbledore doit être dans son bureau. Allons-y.

Voilà, c fini pour ce chapitre kess ke vous en avez pensé ?

Harry : je vais les avoir quand ces pouvoirs ?

Bientôt, bientôt.

Kamina : il va te falloir être patient parce que ce n'est que le début de la fic.

Harry : attends, ça veut dire que je les aurais pas d'un seul coup.

Non mais, c'est qu'il y croyait en plus. C'est comme la sorcellerie. Tu crois vraiment que

L'alohomora et l'avada kedavra sont du même niveau ?

Harry : euh non.

Light : bah alors, pour les pouvoirs vampiriques c pareil, tu vas devoir suivre des cours mais vu que tu es doté d'un grand potentiel, tu vas progresser plus vite.

Harry : ah bah n'est content.

Ah bah n'est con plutôt. Ben tiens pour pouvoir accéder au prochain chapitre vous devrez répondre à une énigme.

Line : oh putain, bon balance.

Prononcez l'allocution habituelle des situations désastreuses.

Kamina : c'est foutu, on trouvera jamais.

Nan.

Kamina : merde !

Gagné !

Tous : gneuh ?

Voilà là c vraiment fini, reviews please.


End file.
